You're Making Me High
by turnedtosteel
Summary: Cas comes to Dean for a secret night of passion. OneShot Destiel, rated M for being entirely smut. This is my first upload so please please please review for me :) Title from the Toni Braxton song.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did Destiel would be canon in a heartbeat.**

* * *

The subtle sound of flapping wings alerts Dean to Castiels' arrival. There's no hesitation between the hunter or angel as their bodies merge in the dingy motel room, their lips hard and frantic against one anothers. A growl escapes deep from Cas' throat as Dean pulls away briefly.

"We don't have long, Sam will be back soon." Dean's lips brush against the angels' as he spoke, letting Cas feel the warmth of his breath flutter into the blue eyed man's mouth. In response Cas recaptures Dean's pink lips, running over the soft skin with his tongue. Their tongues battle for dominance as with practiced movements Dean strips Cas of his rumpled trenchcoat and suit jacket. A small part of the hunter remembers in amusement the way Castiel would want to hang his jacket carefully up when these illicit trysts began, but now clothes lay where they fell. Both angel and hunter begin to get frustrated with the amount of fabric between their bodies and fabric starts to rip as they grab each other's shirts and hastily tear them from the other man's body.

As the scraps of crips white and deep green fabric flitter to the floor Dean backs Cas up til the raven haired man falls onto the queen sized bed the hunter claimed earlier in the day. The angel watches as his lover drops to his knees and licks the trail of hair running down flawless abs into the blue suit trousers still adorning his legs. Green eyes lock onto blue as skilled fingers deftly undo the belt and button hiding Dean's prize and he quickly does away with the offending material, smiling as Castiel's stiff erection springs up and out. The sight of the long hard length snaps what is left of the hunter's patience and the angel cannot suppress his groan of pleasure as the brunette's kiss swollen lips envelop the head of his throbbing cock, starting a rhythm of little licks alternating with taking the thick shaft deep into his throat. The tightness in his groin tells him that if Dean keeps up the technique he has developed he will not last much longer but Cas doesn't care and grabs onto the green eyed man's short hair, thrusting into his lover's mouth until with a curse in Enochian, the angel's orgasm hits him and he empties himself into Dean's throat.

The hunter loves this part of pleasuring Castiel and happily swallows the vast quantity of cum the angel produces. Slowly kissing up the raven haied man's body, Dean gazes in awe and wonder at his lover and not for the first time wishes he could pluck up the courage to say those three little words. Instead he removes a small bottle of lubricant from his pocket, undoes his own belt and pulls his jeans off, settling back between Cas' spread legs. Still panting from his own orgasm the angel lifts his right ankle onto the brunette's shoulder as cold, slick fingers begin to press against his ass, the once invasive and embarassing preparations now highly erotic for both men.

"Damn it Dean, hurry up and fuck me already!" The curse erupting from Castiel shocks Dean and yet turns him on even more. Shuffling until his his own pulsing erection presses up against the well lubricated hole, the green eyed man hesitates to allow his angel to ready himself before thrusting deep within the angel in one movement.

"Oh fuck, yes!" Dean cannot help but yell as he begins to piston in and out of his lover with reckless abandon, the sharp slaps of skin meeting echoing through the room. As much as the hunter loved to watch Cas' face as they fucked today was about pure pleasure for both of them; the slow intimate sex could wait for another day. The angel's moans turn to protests as Dean withdraws from the tight confines of the raven haired man, until Cas realises what his hunter wants when he is flipped onto his stomach. The brunette roughly pulls his lover to his knees before pushing himself back into the angel. Dean uses a handful of jet black hair as leverage to thrust even harder, the pleasure of both men reaching intense highs as they focus on their movements, synchronising them so Dean's hard length fills Castiel so deep he thinks he will come there and then.

The sharp scent of sex permeates the small room until it is all either man can smell as they both near their climaxes. Dean knows he can't finish until his angel does and he reaches down with his free hand to quickly stroke Cas' cock, biting down hard on his lovers neck as he does so. The sudden combination of the pain and additional pleasure sends Castiel over the edge, bellowing as milky jets cover the blankets he is kneeling on. The contractions his ass makes because of his orgasm grip Dean in an almost vice like hold, and the sensation is too much for the hunter to cope with. A silent cry escapes the hunter as he thrusts once, twice, and stills, emptying his load into Cas. They collapse onto the bed and just breathe heavily as their racing hearts slow, Dean still firmly inside his angel. The ravenhaired man pulls away and stands on trembling legs as the rumble of the Impala resonates into the room from the parking lot. With a click of his fingers Cas cleans up the blankets and himself, replacing all of the ripped clothes and dressing Dean. Leaning over his lover he plants a kiss on the hunter's lips and activates the vibrating bed before disappearing as Sam opens the door.

"Dude I thought we agreed you had to give these machines up." Sam's amused tone barely stirs Dean from his impending sleep, his orgasm still rendering incapable of movement. He didn't care what his brother was saying though. His last thought as he fell into a deep slumber was that he would be inside Cas again soon.


End file.
